You're Mine
by Aijou Itazuki
Summary: Akashi was the one who discovered him. He was the one who polished his skills. He was his property. No one is allowed to touch his Tetsuya even the GoM what does a certain Kuroko Tetsuya hiding that even the captain himself can't tell? GoMxKuroko; Akakuro; AoKise
1. Chapter 1: The day I met you

Yosh! Its time for another story. I know this first chapter would not be interesting as it should be but I promised it would be interesting as the story goes on because i really suck at the starting points of making stories. So please understand.

Please support me on this one!

Summary: Akashi was the one who discovered him. He was the one who polished his skills. He was his property. No one is allowed to touch his Tetsuya even the GoM what does a certain Kuroko Tetsuya hiding that even the captain himself can't tell? GoMxKuroko; Akakuro; AoKise

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The day I met you

* * *

><p><em>There is no such thing as useless effort...<em>

A certain blue haired guy is sitting alone in the corner of the room. His eyes have the same color to his hair. His pale skin and slim figure makes him look like an ill person.

On the other side of the room are the members of the school's representative in basketball known as Generation of Miracles. They were talking to each other with happy and smiling faces. They were maybe planning for a practice game, or either they we're planning to go out for lunch as a team. How nice to be a part of a group of friends which you can rely on.

Sharp hetero-chromatic eyes noticed the staring figure from the corner of the room and it was where the blue-haired guy is sitting. "Who are you?" Akashi asked.

The other members of Generation of Miracles stopped when they heard their captain and look at the guy that caught their captain's attention but found nothing.

"Good morning. Kuroko Tetsuya here, nice to meet you." Kuroko stood up and bowed.

"I'm Seijuro Akashi. What do you want?" Akashi asked bluntly when he remembered the reason why he noticed the blue haired guy named Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nothing really. I was just spacing out. If you may excuse me." Kuroko said as he made his way to the door.

"Ack! What the hell was that?" Aomine shouted when he felt someone bumped into him but see no one.

"Oi! Aominecchi! What is it?" Kise asked when he heard Aomine.

"I felt I bumped into someone but then i basically found no one. Creepy!" he answered.

When he was about to ignore it and walk away, someone talked. "A-ano! Gomenasai. It was me." Kuroko said as he rubbed his sore butt.

"Wahhh!" Kise screamed while Aomine stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wh-wh-where did you come from?!" Aomine finally shouted when his consciousness knocked him back.

"I was about to make my way out of my room when you suddenly walked in and bumped into me." Kuroko said.

"E-eh? Tch. Well then, I apologize. Next time be careful. And, you're going to give me a heart attack someday" he replied.

"Sorry. If you'll excuse me, I'll go for now." Kuroko excused himself and made his way out of the room.

At a certain place in the room, a smirking emperor can be found giving chills to the other students . "This is going to be interesting."

Kuroko sat at the bench staring at the students playing basketball in their room. He wanted to play, but because of his weak presence, no one would notice him or they'll just ignore them, In some ways, he should be fine by this, reading a book in the corner.

'_It'll be the best to stay here. I'll do nothing good anyway.' _Kuroko thought to himself.

"Hey you there! Watch out!" A voice was heard aiming at him.

When Kuroko tilted his head to look at the owner of a voice, he only saw a ball aiming at him. With such a perfect timing and reflex, he was able to touch the ball lightly and change the direction of the ball and he was able to throw the ball at the ring where it went in smoothly.

Everyone was dumbfounded including the Generation of Miracles who are also on the same room asked what happened while some stared at him but cannot see him. Some can't believe and had to confirm if it was really Kuroko who made the shot.

Akashi smiled and walked out of the room leaving them staring at Kuroko.

"Uhh, I don't seriously like the attention you're giving me right now. I'll go out first" Kuroko said as he stepped out of the room.

Kuroko sighed as he went out of the room. Classes are almost over so they will be allowed to go home already.

As he walked down the stairs, and was about to retrieve his shoes from his locker, a redhead with hetero-chromatic eyes is found at the end of the hallway.

"You are interesting Tetsuya." He complemented.

"Pardon?"

"Come with me." Akashi ordered.

"And why do I need to go?" Kuroko asked confused. He is also confused at the same time because of the reason he was seen by someone with just one look and it is very rare to happen because of his low presence.

"Because I said so." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko sighed and finally gave in and followed Akashi. After a few minutes, he found himself with the 'captain of GoM, Akashi Seijuro himself at the basketball gymnasium.

"Let's have a game. One on one." Akashi challenged.

Kuroko frowned. Why would the captain want to play against him one on one? The captain of the school's basketball team and a regular student on a game? Now, that would be ridiculous.

"I must respectfully decline your challenge Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed.

"And why is that so?" Akashi asked.

"Because I myself Isn't good in basketball and I don't have any skills in it for you to go against me." Kuroko explained.

"Just give it a try." Akashi encouraged.

Kuroko sighed in defeat and finally gave him a defensive stance.

Akashi started tapping the ball as it bounced and was heard all over the gym.

"Mhm?" Akashi easily get past Kuroko and made the shot and Kuroko wasn't even able to block him or even just to distract him.

They repeated it many times but Kuroko wasn't able to shoot or he wasn't able to stop Akashi from shooting.

Akashi sighed from the weakness of the guy but he believed he has something. When he first laid his eyes on him, he knew he has something.

"And since I always win, I'm always right" he murmured.

"Did you say something Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked when he recomposed himself.

Kuroko turned around to pick up a ball when suddenly Akashi remembered the scenario on their P.E class and tried his luck.

He tossed the ball to Kuroko without Kuroko's knowledge.

"Tetsuya." He called and when Kuroko turned around, he's an inch away from the ball when he suddenly moved his hands, touched the ball lightly and he was able to toss it to another direction before it hit him.

Kuroko stepped back and fell when he walked over the ball he was aiming for before Akashi threw the ball at him. He fell to the ground, butt first and groaned.

On the other side, Akashi's smirk grew wider. "Bingo!"

He walked over to Kuroko and helped him to stand and gain his composure.

"I would like you to join the basketball club and play with us." Akashi offered.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the offer and was about to smile to agree when he suddenly frown.

"I'm sorry, but i must respectfully decline your offer. I see no reason for you to invite me and a reason for me to join basketball." Kuroko said.

"But I do." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko sighed. The captain himself was so forceful and would never let go. Kuroko shook his head.

Its Akashi's turn to frown. "But why?" he asked.

"because as I said, I see no reason for me to be joining basketball. I love the sport, but i don't know how to. I played once and all I did was to bring the team down and i don't want that to happen again. After that, I tried to practice more in basketball but it turned out to be worst so I myself stopped." Kuroko explained.

"In basketball, we all have our own specialties, some are for shooting, some are for leading, some are the gamers themselves.. And you're for passing Tetsuya. Haven't you noticed?" Akashi sighed. When he got no response, he continued.

"When I tossed the ball to you, you can easily throw it to other direction without touching the ball for so long. You're able to lead the ball to other directions without anyone noticing it. Your lack of presence useful to this. It is called misdirection in where you're going to draw the ball to other direction and at the same time draw yourself off of the crowd in order for you to go to your next position. You're able to go in different areas in the court without being noticed and you can be able to pass the ball on a short period of time." Akashi explained.

Kuroko's all eyes and ears on Akashi. When he finished, Kuroko raised his hands and stared at it.

"Misdirection." Kuroko stated.

"Yes, Misdirection. So Join the basketball team, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's hands started shaking.. "I don't get it. How? Why? I used to be the weakest. I only drag the team down. No matter how hard I try, how much efforts i put in basketball, it all turned out to be useless."

_'Hey Freak child! Damn you! You weren't even useful to the team. And all you did was to throw everything in waste!'_

_'He was the one who dragged the team down. He's useless.'_

He heard the voices mocking him before in his head.

"Tetsuya. You won't be useless. You can't drag the team down. You're as useful as everyone Tetsuya. It just takes the right time for everyone to see it. You're precious. You're as precious as a diamond. And I'll tell you this, There is no such thing as useless effort. "

"Akashi-kun..."

Akashi nodded to him and smiled.

"From now on, no one will call you useless. You'll be the trump card of the team. I'll be expecting you to try your best Tetsuya. You'll know be the phantom sixth man. The invisible player. Kuroko Tetsuya!"

* * *

><p>I suck TT^TT<p>

Anyways , thanks for reading.

I'll update the next chapter soon ..

I can't update that fast with still another fanfic ongoing..

Please Review~

Thank you :))


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Battle

I know this first chapter would not be interesting as it should be but I promised it would be interesting as the story goes on because i really suck at the starting points of making stories. So please understand.

Please support me on this one!

Summary: Akashi was the one who discovered him. He was the one who polished his skills. He was his property. No one is allowed to touch his Tetsuya even the GoM what does a certain Kuroko Tetsuya hiding that even the captain himself can't tell? GoMxKuroko; Akakuro; AoKise

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Start of the Battle

* * *

><p>"Hi there. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Kuroko greeted...<p>

"Ii-eehh?!" Almost everyone in the court stopped dead in their tracks when the ace of generation of miracles, Aomine daiki screamed out of nowhere.

"H-how long have you been there?" He shouted.

"I've Been here the whole time... " Kuroko answered...

"Eehhh?!"

"Silence Daiki!" Akashi's voice is sharp.

"From now on, he'll be a part of the basketball team." Akashi said.

"B-but..."

"Silence Ryouta. Are you trying to defy me? He will be on our team." He added.

Everyone nodded and looked at the blue-haired guy.

"Tetsuya, if you want, you can take the bench and observe how my team plays." Akashi Ordered.

"Hai.. Akashi-kun."

"If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask me." He added as he patted his hair then proceeds to go to his other teammates who is waiting for him but is obviously watching Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko's POV<p>

"We're going to have a practice game against the seniors today so go and prepare yourselves." I heard Akashi-kun told his teammates and after a while, I saw a group of seniors taking their way to Akashi-kun's team.

_'Juniors vs. Seniors. They are prodigies so.. I think they'll win' _I thought.

The 1st quarter begins and Akashi-kun's teammate, Murasakibara-kun got hold of the ball passing to Midorima as he made his way and shot the ball we're it went in the hoop.

I observed every movements of the "GoM" very much and was amazed by their strengths.

They really love basketball. I smiled.

A certain player caught my eyes. It was him. Aomine Daiki. He seems to have so much fun playing basketball. He enjoys the thrill of basketball, and is really talented. I wonder if I will be friends with him.

After a few more minutes, the practice game was finished and the juniors had tripled the seniors team.

I wasn't surprised though, they are the regulars of the Basketball team of our school and would surely win.

End of POV

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya." Akashi called to a certain Kuroko who is looking at the dark-blue-haired man, Aomine Daiki.<p>

"Akashi-kun.."

"You're going to play." He said.

"What? But Akashi-kun.."

"It is only a practice game Tetsuya. You are only allowed to say 'yes'" Akashi glared at him.

Kuroko sighed and finally nodded.

"Ryouta, Daiki and Tetsuya. Team A. Shintaro, Atsushi and I will be on Team B." Akashi said.

"What the hell? Why would you pair that newbie with us?" Aomine shouted.

"Watch your words Daiki." Akashi glared at him.

Aomine hissed and has nothing to do but be teamed up with Kuroko. Kise don't really complain that much because he took a liking at the emotionless Kuroko guy.

"We'll only play for 20 minutes. The team who'll lose will have to do the cleaning of the court for a week before going home" Akashi announced.

Kise and Aomine groaned.

(Time and Settings Skip)

They had a tie. A score of 132-132.

_'They could've win if Kuroko didn't managed to pass the ball to me' _Aomine panted and looked at Kuroko who is also staring at him.

Upon realizing that they are staring at each other, Kuroko averted his gaze to somewhere else.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise hugged Kuroko from behind.

"cchi-?" Kuroko asked.

"Thank you for saving us!" Kise cried.

"Sorry but I don't understand Kise-kun. And please let me go." Kuroko said as he removed himself from the hug of Kise.

"Tetsu.. Can I talk to you for a while?" Aomine asked when he is in front of Kuroko.

"H-hai.." he said as he started blushing.

Aomine walked out of the court as Kuroko followed.

Unknown from them, there is a firing, annoyed and pissed of red-head at the corner staring at the two as they exited the gymnasium.

"Everyone may go and don't wait for me. I still have some business to do." He said as he also went out of the gym.

At the back of the gym...

"Do you love Basketball Tetsu?" Aomine started to ask.

On the other hand, Akashi was at the corner listening to the conversation the two is about to have.

"Hai.." Kuroko answered.

"Aomine-kun.. You seem to love basketball from the bottom of your heart. I admire you for that. I wonder, how can you.. play basketball that much.. I mean.. " he looked down.

"You mean what Tetsu? And I also admire the way you play basketball. Your passing skills are so... awesome." He confessed. He looked to Kuroko but saw the latter blankly looking at the ground.

"I used to play basketball and I loved it so much." Kuroko started.

"Loved?" Aomine asked.

"Yes. I used to love basketball before. But I quit before I go to middle school. We were having fun playing basketball before. But slowly, I get off the crowd and developed a weak presence of mine. Because of this, I became a burden to my teammates and they hated me. As a result, they forced me to resign in the basketball team." Kuroko said.

"By then, I used to be unnoticed. And I started to hate basketball. But then, you... you love to do what you want and that is basketball. You don't care as for what the others are going to say." He added.

"Tetsu. Heh! Don't let your past change you! Those bastards! If I am with you that time, I should've knocked them down! " Aomine gritted his teeth.

Kuroko was surprised.

"Aomine-kun?"

"That Akashi is right ..because they don't understand the way you need to play.. You are a shadow.. And.. I want to be your light.. I'll show you the basketball again you used to love." Aomine said.

Kuroko's eyes widened.. And turned soft.. "I'll gladly accept your offer, Aomine-kun" He smiled and fist bump with Aomine who reciprocate it.

"I'll show you who you belong to Tetsuya. I'll make you realize by your own. And I'll show Daiki that what is mine is mine and he'll need to know where to stand" Akashi murmured as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Gomen~!<p>

Please Review !

Enjoy :))

-Aijou Itazuki


End file.
